


Domestic life was never quite my style

by ThatCoolFriend



Series: The Family Adventures of Clark, Bruce, and Dick [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, I have no idea, I'm Sorry, M/M, baby!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: My kid said your name before he said Daddy because you've been around forever, and I really shouldn't be mad but I am.AKA I love ignoring all canon





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Superbat so much and I have no impulse control, yes I do know that Dick was adopted later in life, and that I have his entire backstory incorrect but sue me

When Bruce Wayne decided to adopt a baby it was something that he thought Alfred was going to take care of. He never thought that he would take off a few days in a row because Dick got a small cold. Or that he would give up strawberries because when Dick was four months old he got a rash when Bruce fed him mashed up berries. Even if strawberries just so happened to be his favorite berry,  _but,_ if that's what it took to keep his son safe; well, he guessed that would be okay.  

  


Clark just so happened to be really good at taking care of children. Apparently his parents were really insistent on Clark doing hard work back in Smallville. Clark's "hard work" consisted of babysitting on the nights the town had meetings and when couples went on date nights. So, Bruce - _sorry- Batman,_ asked Superman to maybe come over and just help him because Bruce and Alfred didn't know what brand of diaper to use and if people in  _Smallville_ used a brand then it must be good. 

  


Superman and Batman were colleagues, Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne were men who had met five times at best when Clark interviewed Bruce for the Daily Planet. However, after Clark gave some excellent advice on the best baby detergent brand; it seemed Bruce and Clark were best friends. Dick absolutely loved when Clark flew a few feet off of the ground while he held him.  While Bruce went on his Batman missions Clark occasionally went to Gotham to babysit his son. 

  


On a random March day that Bruce should really remember but doesn't, Bruce came home early from patrol. This was one of the days which Clark had some time off and he was more than happy to watch Dick. Clark had just given Dick a bath and was dressing him in his favorite footie pajamas (which Clark had obviously gotten for him, because they were Superman themed) when Bruce came up from the Batcave dressed in casual clothing which Clark was still getting used to seeing Bruce in. Dick, who was always excited to see his father smiled widely and raised his fists in the air as Bruce smiled at him.

  


Clark, noticing the baby's face light up, smiled at his reaction. "Hey. You're home early. We were just getting ready for bed, how did patrol go?" The reporter asked letting Dick grab at his glasses as he held him. 

  


"It wasn't that interesting, I had a robbery in the first half hour or so, but nothing since, so I decided to come in early. I'm glad I caught him before bedtime though."

  


"Yeah, we were a little bit behind schedule weren't we Buddy? Alfred had to remind us that we had dinner waiting for us. I think that we're really close to crawling too, he looked like he was going to do it a couple times."

  


"Clark," Bruce smiled lightly, "He's only seven months old. Babies usually start to crawl anywhere from seven to ten months. I've talked to some moms at the Mommy and Me time at the yoga studio."

  


"Wait, you guys go to Mommy and Me yoga?" Clark asks looking at Bruce as if he's sprouted another head. "Don't they recognize you as Bruce Wayne?"

  


"Of course they do. Some of them are even so bold as to ask for my number."

  


"Sometimes I have no idea what goes on in hat brilliant brain of yours." Clark laughs looking down at Dick. Bruce reaches for his son and Clark readily hands him over. 

  


Dick starts to fuss as Bruce says, "Really Clark, thanks for watching him. Alfred is a miracle worker, but he can't do everything."  


  


"Oh yes he can, but i'm glad that I could help out." Clark replies looking at the usually famously serious Bruce Wayne look at Dick like he outshone the morning sun. As Clark gathered up his jacket and put on his shoes Dick cried out, a little slurred, yet distinguishable sound. 

  


"Clark." It sounded a bit more like 'Cark' but hey, beggars can't be choosers. 

  


"Oh my god, Dick that was amazing! That was so good!" Dick was, unfazed and kept repeating "Cark, Cark, Cark."

  


Did he just say what I think he said?"Bruce stares at Clark mouth wide.

  


"Yes! He said my name!" Clark exclaims ginning.

  


"He hasn't even said  _my_ name yet."

  


Well, that's too bad isn't it. I guess it would hurt to be the least favorite." Clark teases. "Oh my god, my kid said your name before he said mine. We're literally a couple." "Aren't you glad you didn't take those yoga mom's numbers now?" Clark smirks leaning over Dick to press his lips to Bruce's.


End file.
